With development of the Internet and non-traditional operators, global telecom operators are under great impact, which results in a decrease in a value of average revenue per user (APRU for short) and a decrease in customer viscosity. The telecom operators hope to resolve the foregoing problem by using a solution of deploying a value-added service. Relatively commonly-used value-added services include video optimization, website (WEB for short) optimization, advertisement insertion, antivirus, and the like. A server that performs value-added service processing is a VAS (Value Added Service) server. When multiple VAS servers with different functions are simultaneously deployed in series in a network, each data packet needs to pass through all VAS servers, and each VAS server needs to identify, by means of deep packet analysis, a data packet that the VAS server needs to process, and then process the data packet that has been identified, which requires each VAS server to have a high packet processing capability, and therefore, investment costs of the operators increase, and a network delay and a possibility that a fault occurs increase.